Concrete Angel
by ValentineRose28
Summary: NO WINGS! Songfic, about child abuse. Dedicated to everyone who has ever been abused, or lost someone to abuse.


_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! OR THE SONG CONCRETE ANGEL**_

_**A/N This is my first songfic. If you like it, great! If not, too bad. It's about Angel, and the rest of the flock doesn't exist. Enjoy!**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

Angel stepped out of her little house, locking the door behind her and started walking down the road, swinging her lunch sack along side her.

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

She pulled her dirty dress sleeve down farther to cover the ugly purple bruise above her wrist where her Mommy had grabbed her.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

Angel walked into the little elementary school and sat down in her 3rd grade classroom. The teacher walked by her and glanced at her arm, where the sleeve had ridden up to expose the nasty bruises. The teacher looked away and kept walking. Angel stifled the tears that threatened to overflow.

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

She sat at home, waiting for her Mommy to come out of her room and start hitting her again. "Why God? Why did you send me to earth if she didn't want me? Take me back please!" she thinks to herself.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

Her mommy's door slowly opened and she came staggering out. She threw her beer bottle down, and came after Angel. She screamed, and got up and ran, but her Mom followed and caught her.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved ,concrete angel_

As her mommy hits her, she thinks of what it would be like to be loved and cared for like all the other little girls at school. Of what it would be like to have friends…

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

Angel let out a blood curdling scream, then started sobbing in pain as her mommy stabbed her in the tummy with a sharp kitchen knife, then pulled it out and did it again. She slapped her, then threw her on the floor and left her there, to die on the dirty shag carpet. Across the street, an old couple hears Angel, but they just flip off there outdoor lights and close the curtains and go to bed.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

Angel laid there, writhing in agony, then slowly becoming still as her life faded, while the sun rose above the trees. The light goes out of her eyes as the ambulance shows up, just moments before morning came. Police slammed down the door and grabbed her mother, then loaded her drunken butt into the cruiser.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved _

_Concrete angel_

Angel's spirit floated up above the mourners who had gathered out of pity. She floated down and "sat" in an empty chair next to the boy she had a crush on. She looked at him, and was surprised to see that he had tears pouring down his face. She saw him mouth the words "I loved you Angel" then she rose up above the funeral goers again.

_A statue stands in a shaded placeAn angel girl with an upturned faceA name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

She looked down at her headstone, the engraving on it said:

**Angel Rox**

**Another child lost to domestic abuse**

**An angel for an Angel**

That last line was because the headstone was really a huge Angel statue. She smiled…she was being loved after she was gone. It's a little backwards, but she liked it anyways.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stoneIn a world that she can't rise aboveBut her dreams give her wings and she flies to a placeWhere she's loved concrete angel_

It started to storm, and she flew up to go back with Jesus, but she looked back one last time at the world that had never loved her.

She wouldn't miss it. She had friends in heaven. And, finally, she was loved.

**A/N This story, even though it sucked, is dedicated to anyone who has ever been abused, know someone who was abused, or lost someone to domestic abuse. My heart goes out to you. It shouldn't happen. Review if you're against child abuse!**


End file.
